


a poem called you

by giyuuu



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Angst, happy ending(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyuuu/pseuds/giyuuu
Summary: yeji is the first to fall in love when she laid her eyes on ryujin the first time she saw herorryujin disappeared after having her heart broken





	1. the last time I saw her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here :D  
I hope it helps conveying what it's supposed to convey. this fic came spontaneously so I couldn't say the storyline is planned but I try my best :) and the title is actually from taeyeon's ost for hotel del Luna

" Yeji, you don't love me anymore ?" Ryujin said, turning to look outside the windows trying to hold her tears.

It was raining heavily but the rained slowed down a little, calming Ryujin in subtle ways.  
Her heart shattered, Yeji was her everything. Still is. But knowing that Yeji had fallen out of love doesn't help at all. She doesn't want to hold her back. She doesn't want to be selfish. Not when she knows Yeji had been suffering by herself, unable to tell ryujin how she actually felt.

" Ryujin ah, I'm really sorry... I don't know what happened, I just couldn't love you like how i used to. I tried but the feelings are gone. I will be here for you, forever, I will continue loving you, as a friend. You will always have a special place in my heart." Yeji said as tears began forming in her eyes.

Silence filled between them. They both took a moment, their relationship for the past 3 years had ended. Ryujin never saw it coming. She was very much still in love with the latter. Yeji was sorry. She knew it would happen when she fell out of love 3 months ago. She didn't want to accept it. After minutes of silence, Ryujin was the first to talk.

" Yeji ah, let's go back home. We need some rest. We don't have to talk to each other in the meantime. Let's go with the flow, ok ? I'm really tired right now." Yeji kept quiet and nodded her head gently, giving ryujin a tiny smile, reassuring her that they will be fine.

Ryujin smiled back at her and left.  
The journey back was not a pleasant one. Ryujin felt heavy in her chest, trying to process everything that had happened. 'Yeji and I are really over huh' she thought to herself letting out a smile. The smile was a rather sad one. Tears rolled down her cheeks once again. 'Fuck. I ended it myself so why am I crying.' ryujin thought and proceed walking back home without further thoughts.

  
Yeji on the other hand cried as hard as she could. She was really in love with Ryujin before. She was madly in love. Now, she is mad at herself for being unable to keep loving the one that was once the love of her life, the only one she sees. How did Ryujin know she had fallen out of love, she questioned herself multiple times throughout her journey home trying to recall how she felt and how it started.

two years later----

Ryujin and Yeji pretty much stopped talking to each other. they would occasionally exchange smiles when they passed through each other but everything was different. It hit both of them hard. they both tried avoiding each other as much as they could, knowing that there's no way they can talk to each other or look at each other in the eye without feeling hurt.

  
Ryujin was the first , again, to decide to move away. She left their tiny town without leaving anything behind, without saying anything. Ryujin had moved to a different country, without anyone knowing. She was so good at it that it took Yeji one month to realise how Ryujin was gone. Not going to lie, she cried extra hard that day. Yeji had immediately went to Ryujin's house to check on her when she found out the latter hadn't attended school for a month just to find out she had moved away. Her first love, her first time falling out of love. Yeji went into Ryujin's house that was unoccupied, immediately rushes up into Ryujin's room which was once a place they hide from others to chill, just to find an empty room that was now soulless and a letter addressed to herself. 'Ryujin this girl' she thought disbelieving. She went out to the park they used to hang out at all the time and started reading the letter.

  
"Dear Yeji,

you may or may not have found this letter but I do hope you do, just because.By the time you saw this, i would've already be gone.Yeji, I'm sorry to have moved away quietly without telling you anything. Honestly, I'm still very much depressed. Sorry. I do hope for all the best in your life and that you will find someone better for yourself. I don't know if we would ever meet again but if there's still fate between us, we might meet somewhere. Maybe in some other universe we would still be friends or <strike>lovers</strike>. Till then.

Sincerely, Ryujin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how's the first chapter ? there's still a long way to go but do tell me how do you think the story will proceed ?


	2. I love you.

Ryujin is sad. She is really sad. It has been two years.   
' it has been two fucking years. ' she would always say to herself knowing how much she's still hurting. That's the problem with her.

Shin Ryu Jin. What do you think of when you hear her name ? She's the most popular girl in school, the athlete, the overachiever, the it girl. You name it. She has always been someone everyone wants to date, guys, girls, literally everyone. They either want to date her or they want to be her.

But Ryujin is just another human. She knows her weaknesses and is really just a nice girl behind her tough appearance. She doesn't have much friends. She doesn't approach people like what others believe. She's just her, she's just Ryujin.

Yeji is the first person she opened her heart to.  
Hwang Ye Ji. That one girl that does tracks in the afternoon and dance at night. Not many knew Yeji was a dancer. Yeji wasn't like Ryujin. She doesn't do that well in her studies. She only ever wanted to dance even though that was banned by her parents.

Yeji would always keep her grades just on par to prevent her parents finding out that she has been dancing. Dancing had became a part of Yeji's life. Her passion, her life was to live for dancing. Yeji would never give up on her dream to be a dancer. She just wants to dance.

It was just like any other afternoon, right before lunch break. Ryujin would be excited near this time as she gets to buy the special bread her school cafeteria offers that always goes out of stock within the first 10 minutes of the break. It was Ryujin's all time favourite, mocha bread.

Right when the school bell rang, indicating it was time for lunch, Ryujin rush through the stairs on the way to the cafeteria. She was slow today as her teacher gave them extra works for class. Ryujin was about to give up when it was almost her turn to buy food. There was one bread left. Ryujin gazed at the bread, hoping she would be able to savour it later on.

When it was Ryujin's turn, someone had took the bread away. The girl right behind her reached out for the bread and paid for it. Ryujin stared at the girl angrily.

"Why did you cut the queue?" Ryujin snapped at the girl.  
She quickly paid for a croissant and move to the other side of the cafeteria, looking straight at the girl.

"What ? First come first serve, don't you get it?" the girl said to Ryujin, looking confused and added "Sorry but I'm not here to fight for bread. I have other things to do." She said and walked away, tried, at least.

Ryujin continued staring at the girl. "I'll let you go this time but if this happens again, I won't let you off" she said and turned away. Before walking away, she turned back and asked, "What's your name? You have good taste in bread. I'm Shin Ryujin by the way."

"Hwang Ye Ji. You can call me Yeji. Your taste in bread is not too bad either." She said and walked away. Yeji had to leave for her extra tutor that day. 'What an interesting day' she thought to herself.

That was not the end to their fate. Yeji and Ryujin would occasionally meet at the cafeteria. Most of the time, Ryujin would be the one with a mocha bread and Yeji would be late. They would greet each other everytime. 

"Hey , Yeji ! You late again ? Come here, I'll give you something." Ryujin said after seeing Yeji desperately rushing to get her favourite bread. 

"Ryujin, wait up I have to get food." Yeji said trying to get into the never ending queue.

Ryujin walked towards Yeji and pulled her out of the queue.

"Hey, I'm gonna be late for the t-" Yeji said when Ryujin suddenly held her hands out and hand her a bread. It was a mocha bread. Yeji's face shined. She hadn't been able to eat that bread for long. 

"Oh gosh! Ryujin! I just." Yeji couldn't hide her excitement.

"Take it and have a nice day, bread thief. See you soon." Ryujin said, walking away acting cool. 

Once Ryujin was out of Yeji's sight, she smiled to herself, feeling accomplished. She had been rushing to get that bread for the latter. Hell, she had been thinking about Yeji the whole time since they first met. 'Hwang Ye Ji' 

Unknowingly, on the other side,  
''Shin Ryu Jin', ahhh why are you so nice to me, you're making me insane.' 

"HWANG YE JI"  
"HWANG YE JI! SNAP OUT OF IT. I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU! COME GET TO THE FRONT AND ANSWER THIS QUESTION."

Yeji jumped a little, her teacher really snapped today. Yeji quickly walked out of her thoughts and went out to answer the question. 'It's going to be a long day huh' she thought and sighed.

It has been two months since Yeji and Ryujin first met. Today, Yeji decided that it was to be a turning point for them. 

Yeji had mentally prepared herself for days and decided today is it. Right when the school bell rang for lunch, Yeji sprinted to the cafeteria and had gotten two mocha bread. 

She then stood at the side to wait for Ryujin.  
She waited and waited.  
It has been 15 minutes.  
'Shin Ryu Jin .... Ryu Jin .... Jin....'  
Yeji kept thinking about her, trying to calm herself down.

Once Ryujin was in her sight, she walked towards Ryujin and held her hands, bringing her to the rooftop of their school. Not caring that it was prohibited.

Ryujin was shocked. Yeji hadn't tell her anything. When they reached the rooftop, Yeji held out Ryujin's hand and handed her the bread alongside with a carton of milk.

"Doesn't mocha bread taste best with milk?" Yeji said, smiling at Ryujin.

"Did you bring me all the way here just for this?" Ryujin asked, disbelieving.

Suddenly, Yeji pulled Ryujin into her arms and gave her a hug. The hug lasted for a while before she cleared her throat.

"Shin Ryujin. Will you go out with me?" Yeji said, her face just a few centimetres to Ryujin's lips.

"Yeji, y-you are too near." Ryujin said. Yeji moved away from her. Ryujin chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. 

Yeji blushed. "That's unfair. I was supposed to be the one to do it." Yeji smiled at her. Ryujin took Yeji into her arms.  
"You were the one making me fall for you so who's talking about fairness here?"


End file.
